


Good At Love

by marielleheller



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Game Night, complimenting chris hemsworth on being hot, complimenting rami malek and lucy boynton on being hot, gina winking a lot, implied gina and rosa but okay they're fucking i'm making that clear right here right now, oh and a shirt that says 'bi the way i'm bi' okay now i'm done, questioning if heterosexuality is a real thing, references to bohemian rhapsody, some fun features include:, this is giving away the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marielleheller/pseuds/marielleheller
Summary: Spurred on by Gina, Jake finally realizes he's bi, and he has to figure out how to come out to Amy and the squad





	Good At Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to number 1 top defender of bi! Jake, @peraltiagoisland! It was her discussing bi! Jake that inspired this work. You go, Michelle!

                It happens during Game Night. Just a quick comment from Gina opens up a whole world of self-reflection.

                “Jake,” Gina says. They’re playing movie trivia, and Jake has just commented on how attractive Chris Hemsworth is in the Thor movies. An observation that any reasonable person, of any sexual orientation, might make. “Your bisexuality’s showing again.”

                Jake blushes, but no one else appears to have heard her comment. He doesn’t even know what to say in response, and his mind is suddenly running with a thousand different questions—is he bi? Is this not a normal comment for a straight man to make? What about last month when he commented on the attractiveness of that Brazilian mobster? Or his crush on AC Slater? But who _wouldn’t_ have a crush on AC Slater? Anyway, Jake’s always felt comfortable enough in his masculinity to compliment men without worrying that he’ll seem gay, but has his attraction to men been more than is normal? What _is_ normal? But no, he’s never wanted to _date_ a man. Well, he did actually have some very confusing feelings about Brandon Bliss. And he did have that dream about Slater. And there was that one time that he kissed Steve from middle school, but Steve said it didn’t mean anything. _Did it_?

                Suddenly it crashes into Jake like a ton of bricks. _Oh my God, I’m bi_. His next thought is _okay, cool, I’m bi_. He knows his friends are accepting, thanks to Rosa’s coming out, so that’s good… but no. _Oh God_. _What about Amy?_

                Of course Jake knows she loves him, and she’ll always support him. But will she think it’s weird if he comes out after they’re already married? Especially since he’s never actually dated a man, will she worry that he’ll feel like he’s missing out now that he’s with her? _Is he_? No. No, of course not. He loves Amy more than anyone in the entire world. She is his _soulmate_ , his one true love, man or woman.

                But still…this is _brand new_ realization, and what if it’s weird to come out to her? Jake’s mind suddenly flashes back to when they watched the Bohemian Rhapsody movie last week. Freddie thought Mary was the love of his life. They were engaged. But then he told her he was bisexual… and she said he was gay and broke it off.

                _Okay, okay, get a grip_ , Jake tells himself, trying to calm his panicked train of thought. Amy loves him, and she _understands_ bisexuality. He _knows_ that. Amy was supportive of Rosa. She’ll understand him too. He just needs to calm down.

                “Jake? _Jake?”_ Charles’s voice breaks through Jake’s thoughts, and he looks over to see his friend watching him with a concerned expression. On Jake’s other side, Amy is next to him, and she puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

                “Jake, are you okay?”

                “Yeah, yeah,” he says, despite the fact that his heart is hammering in his chest. He’s only just made this realization, but it already feels like a bit of a secret, weighing on his heart. But he can’t just tell them about it _right now_. He needs to think about this. “Just thinking about the latest Thor movie,” he replies. “What a masterpiece.”

                “Are you sure you’re okay?” Amy asks, squeezing his shoulder.

                “Yeah, yeah,” Jake says with a wave of his hand. “Fine. Just really love Hemsworth, ya know?”

                Amy smiles at him. “All right,” she says. She kisses him quickly on the cheek before turning to the rest of the group. As Jake tries to refocus on the game he catches Gina’s eye across the room and she winks at him.

                He feels his face go hot again.

 

                Later that night, Jake and Amy are sitting on the couch together, Jake calling out random guesses while Amy works on a crossword puzzle.

                “Jake?” Amy asks softly.

                “Yeah?”

                “Are you… okay?”

                Jake’s heart speeds up again, and he takes a careful breath. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

                “You seemed a bit distant earlier.”

                Jake feels a stab of fear in his chest. “Oh, um… Ames?”

                “Yeah?”

                Maybe he should just go for it. “What if…” He bites his lip. “I have something to tell you. I think.”

                Amy puts down her crossword, taking her glasses off, and turns to face him, her expression slightly panicked. “Did something happen? What is it?”

                Jake takes her hand carefully in his. “Nothing bad,” he says, trying to sound reassuring. It comes out a bit choked. “I was just wondering… If I was… I mean, I was thinking… I think I’m bisexual.” He lets the last little bit out in a rush of words and braces himself for Amy’s response.

                “Oh Jake, that’s great!”

                “‘That’s great’? That’s it? No gasp, no big shock, no ‘this is life-changing’, no ‘oh how could you’?”

                Amy shrugs. “I mean… I wasn’t _sure_ , but… I kind of had a feeling you maybe were, and you just hadn’t fully come to terms? I mean, you did compliment Chris Hemsworth’s ‘rocking bod’ just a few hours ago.”

                “A straight man could do that,” Jake points out.

                “No. They would not.”

                “No? Then how is anyone straight? Is it maybe just a myth then?”

                Amy shrugs again. “I guess it depends on how you feel, how you experience things. So I guess not realizing your attraction to men must’ve really skewed what you thought being straight should be like. Most straight men I know do _not_ talk that much about other guys. Or have dreams like _that_ about Slater.”

                “It was one time!” Jake shoots back. “But… this doesn’t make anything weird, does it?”

                Amy looks at him, her eyes searching his face. “Why would it?”

                Jake shakes his head. “I don’t know. I guess I just worried you’d feel weird about it, or you’d worry you’re holding me back, and that I’d want to go see what being with a guy is like. Or that you’d say, ‘oh Jake, you’re gay’ and give me your engagement ring and it’d be really sad.”

                Amy laughs. “Okay, you watch too many movies.”

                “It was a _good movie,_ except that scene was pretty worrying. But I mean, Rami Malek? Very attractive.”

“Oh, yes, definitely. And his girlfriend Lucy is beautiful too.”

Jake nods enthusiastically. “Yes! But, I mean, I am _dedicated_ to you. I made a vow to _be_ with you. And being bisexual doesn’t change that. I don’t care about anyone but you.”

                “I know,” Amy says softly, leaning closer to him. “I’m glad you told me.” She kisses him on the cheek.

                “I’m glad you took it well,” he replies, kissing her back.

                “Of course. I’m your wife, I’m here to support you. Just like you support me every day.”

                “I love you,” Jake says, and he kisses her fully now, the two of them melting together for a few sweet moments.

                “I love you too,” she replies, and then she smiles. “So, can I help you come out to the squad? Because I do have something!” Amy jumps up and runs to the hall closet, digging around for a bit. When she finally returns, she’s holding a bisexual pride flag.

                “Was I _that_ obvious?” Jake asks.

                Amy smiles. “Well… I got it just in case.” She wraps it around her shoulders like a cape. “Could be fun to wear to work.”

                Jake jumps up off the couch. “Superhero cape? Uh, definitely!” He takes it from Amy and wraps it around his own shoulders, while Amy grabs the other end and shakes it, pretending to be the wind. “I am going to look _so_ cool!”

 

                The next morning, Amy helps Jake hide the flag cape under his hoodie and they head to work together. When they get to the bullpen, Jake dramatically calls for attention.

                “Hello precinct!” he announces loudly, garnering a “hi Jake!” from Charles. “If everyone could gather around, I have an announcement!”

                Captain Holt comes over from his office, and Terry returns to his desk with a yogurt.

                “Ooh, ooh!” Charles says excitedly. “Amy’s pregnant!”

                “No,” Jake tells him. “But strong guess.”

                “You guys are _adopting_!” Charles offers.

                “Still wrong,” Jake tells him.

                “Surrogate!” Charles yells out.

                “It has _nothing_ to do with babies but thank you Charles.”

                “You bought pizza for the whole precinct!” Scully calls out.

                “ _No_ ,” Jake says.

                “Perhaps we should just allow Jake to finish his announcement without more interruption,” Holt suggests.

                “So, there’s _no_ pizza?” Hitchcock asks.

                “No! Besides, it’s like 9 AM.”

                “Rip-off!” Hitchcock says, and he and Scully leave the room.

                “Right...” Jake says. “Well, what I wanted to tell you guys is…” Jake quickly unzips his hoodie and pulls it off, letting the flag fall around him. Behind him, Amy hits play on her phone, and I’m Coming Out starts playing. “I’m bisexual!”

                “Dope,” Rosa says, nodding her approval. “Nice cape.”

                “Thank you, Rosa.”

                “ _Oh my God!_ ” Charles shouts. “It’s _happening!_ ” He’s rummaging through his desk, and eventually locates some sort of tube that he quickly causes to pop, spraying pink, blue, and purple confetti.

                “Did you have that just in case?” Terry asks.

                Charles nods. “Well, and I bought it for the coming out party I had planned for Rosa, but she refused to let me throw her one.”

                “No regrets,” Rosa says.

                “There’s also a balloon somewhere in here, and a shirt that says, ‘bi the way, I’m bi’.”

                “Okay, definitely no regrets.”

                “Well, this has gone very well. Congratulations on realizing this about yourself, Jake,” Captain Holt says.

                “Thank you, Dad. I mean, Captain,” Jake corrects, but then he shrugs. “No, I mean Dad. I’m gonna tell my mom, and I think she’ll probably be cool with it, but there’s no need to go out of my way to tell my dad, so…” he holds out his arms for a hug. “Dad?”

                Captain Holt seems to contemplate this for a second, and then steps into Jake’s arms, embracing him.

                “Oh, I’m gonna cry,” Charles announces as Holt and Jake hug.

                “Yes,” a voice announces from behind them. “Congrats, Jake.”

                Jake turns around to find Gina sitting on Rosa’s desk. “Whoa. Have you been here the whole time?”

                “No, but long enough, Jacob.” She stands up and holds her arms out for a hug of her own. “I’m proud of you.” As they pull apart, she winks at him.

                “Thank you, Gina. But uh, why are you here? You quit?”

                “Oh, I came to see Rosa,” she says, with another wink, this time directed at Rosa. Rosa quickly looks away, but she’s smiling.

                “Oh,” Jake says knowingly. “Nice!” Rosa quickly shoots him a death glare. “Alright, well, back to work then. And yes,” he says, twirling in his cape. “I will be wearing this all day.”

                Amy shakes her head like he’s ridiculous, but she’s smiling. “I love you,” she says.

                “I love you too,” Jake replies, and even though they’re at work, he leans in and kisses her like she’s the only person in the world. Because to him, she is. “Thank you for supporting me.”

                “Thank you for being yourself around me,” she replies.

                “Of course,” Jake says, and they kiss a bit longer, until Rosa points out that if they continue, Charles is likely to pass out in excitement.

                “Right, thank you everyone for being so supportive! Love you!” Jake calls out, and with a flourish of his cape, he goes to his desk to work on his open cases.

                The End


End file.
